


Skipping Stones

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Ocean, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sassy Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ha! Eight skips, I beat you," Castiel declared with a triumphant face that was illuminated by the moonlight. Dean shook his head, pointing a finger at Castiel. </p><p>"Nuh uh, you cheated, you distracted me, and you threw me off my game!" Dean exclaimed over the same sound of surf they had always listened to when they went to the beach together.</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "You can't keep using my kisses as excuses for losing," Castiel said, picking up another stone. Dean stepped closer, watching it fly across the darkened water.</p><p>"You didn't just kiss me you nerd, you grabbed my ass," Dean grumbled. </p><p>"Because you have a nice ass," Castiel said calmly with a sly smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but smile as he pulled Castiel closer to him.</p><p>"What ever happened to my quiet, timid, little Castiel?" Dean asked, remembering how shy Castiel used to be. Castiel, raising his eyebrows, smirked a little.</p><p>"You corrupted me," he replied, and Dean snorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaWinchester24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/gifts).



> To EllaWinchester24 because she is an amazing and wonderful stalker and she likes the ocean :3 (Today's thing-o was, 'Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens.')

Moonlight glistened off the rippling water of the sea where soft waves grasped at the shore. Castiel stared out at the horizon, listening to the tall sawgrass whisper behind him. He sighed a breath, taking in the salty air as he picked up a stone, chucking it into the water. The kerplunk resonated with the sound of waves, and the teen frowned, picking up another one, then another, and another.

"Sorry to tell you but, uh, that's not how you skip stones, angel," a familiar voice drawled behind Castiel. Castiel's blood froze as he turned to see the boy walking towards him, his lean physique outlined by the light of the full moon. 

Castiel's eyes adjusted, finding a toothy grin on Dean's face. Castiel blushed, praying that Dean, whom he had had a crush on from afar for years, wouldn't see in the darkness. "What are you doing out here?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up, pointing to the moon.

"I can walk here from my house, and the moon was beautiful. Wanted some peace and quiet." He chuckled softly. "But I heard you from a near mile away," Dean told Castiel. Castiel ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but Dean dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Never skipped stones before and you live right near the beach?" Dean asked, which was true, Castiel only lived a few streets over from Dean. Cas had gone there for peace and quiet too, but he wanted to blow off a little steam by throwing some rocks, which he had tried to skip in the past, but never got the hang of.

Castiel nodded sheepishly, and Dean smiled at him, picking up a stone. "I'll teach you if you want," Dean offered, and Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean stepped up to the water, eyeing the surf and throwing it in just right so that four little splashes echoed across the beach. Castiel smiled, and Dean picked up another one, displaying the same thing. "First you need a smooth rock, like this one," he began, moving closer to Cas. "And you hold it like this," Dean said, placing it gingerly in Castiel's hand and adjusting his fingers. Castiel gulped the the warm connection of his skin to Dean's hand, which was now wrapping around his. 

"It's all in the wrist, so here, lean back a little." Dean stepped behind Castiel, placing a hand on his hip, his arm around Cas'. "Now throw," Dean said, aiding Castiel in tossing the stone that skipped across the water three times. "See, that was perfect," Dean said, and Castiel was nearly boneless when he turned around to look at Dean who was smiling wide. 

Castiel glanced down at Dean's lips, then back up into Dean's eyes, and immediately silently chastised himself for doing that when Dean could've- "Never had your first kiss before either, have you?" Dean asked cautiously, catching the movement of Cas' eyes. Castiel blushed furiously, shaking his head. "I can teach you," he said softly. "But only if you want," he continued, waiting for Cas' response.

Castiel felt his heart drop to his stomach, his whole body freezing. Then, slowly, he nodded. Dean held out his hand, taking Cas' in his own, and stepped closer so they were only inches apart. "There's no right or wrong way to kiss," Dean whispered, leaning in closer. "You just have to make the person feel loved," he explained, his other hand placing itself gently on the small of Castiel's back. "Now close your eyes," he murmured, and Castiel's eyes fluttered closed seconds before he felt sparks radiate through him as Dean's lips pressed gingerly down onto his.

The kiss was chaste, no tongue or spit, just softness and warmth that lasted not long enough for Castiel. The two pulled apart hesitantly, and Dean looked Castiel in the eyes with a little glimmer in his. "See, that was perfect."

~A Year and A Half Later~

"Ha! Eight skips, I beat you," Castiel declared with a triumphant face that was illuminated by the moonlight. Dean shook his head, pointing a finger at Castiel.

"Nuh uh, you cheated, you distracted me, and you threw me off my game!" Dean exclaimed over the same sound of surf they had always listened to when they went to the beach together.

Castiel rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "You can't keep using my kisses as excuses for losing," Castiel said, picking up another stone. Dean stepped closer, watching it fly across the darkened water.

"You didn't just kiss me you nerd, you grabbed my ass," Dean grumbled. 

"Because you have a nice ass," Castiel said calmly with a sly smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but smile as he pulled Castiel closer to him.

"What ever happened to my quiet, timid, little Castiel?" Dean asked, remembering how shy Castiel used to be. Castiel, raising his eyebrows, smirked a little.

"You corrupted me," he replied, and Dean snorted.

"I don't think I corrupted you that much," Dean said softly, kissing Castiel on the nose. Castiel brushed his lips against Dean's then glanced up into his eyes that were but shadows in the moonlight.

"You corrupted me enough so that I brought lube and a condom tonight in case you wanna fuck me," he purred.

"That's not corruption, that's just you wanting my dick," Dean argued, and Cas elbowed him softly.

“Oh, shut up,” Castiel mumbled with a soft smile. “You know it’s your turn,” Castiel said quietly, nodding back to the shoreline where the stones sat. Dean chuckled a bit, resting his forehead against Castiel’s.

“I think I like the sound of that other activity you mentioned a bit better. What was it?” he whispered, nipping at Castiel’s ear. “Oh yeah, me fucking you,” he said, and Castiel chuckled, slinging his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I would love nothing more than to-” Castiel cut himself off, squeaking as Dean hauled him up, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean so that Dean could carry Castiel, who was laughing by now. “Are you trying to ruffle your feathers and be a manly man for me by picking me up?” Castiel asked, still chuckling as Dean laid him softly down onto the cool blanket that was hidden from the view of the parking lot and sat on the edge of the tall grass. Dean smiled widely, plopping down next to Castiel.

“Why, does it turn you on?” Dean questioned, waggling his eyebrows. Castiel pulled Dean closer, Dean draped over Cas.

“Nearly half the things you do turn me on, Dean,” Castiel said, and Dean shifted a little, growing a pleased grin. 

“Does this turn you on?” he asked, bringing his lips sweetly down to Cas’ that were always soft, always welcoming. Slowly, after a minute of chaste kisses, Dean’s tongue curled past Castiel’s parted lips, and Castiel brought his hand up to cup the back of Dean’s head. “Well?” Dean whispered once he pulled away to nip at Castiel’s lower lip. Castiel grinned, nodding softly.

"Very much," he whispered back. "You've always been quite the good kisser," Castiel murmured before Dean's lips enveloped his again, tongue slipping in, running against the roof of Castiel's mouth, Castiel shivering with a soft moan in response.

Dean smiled softly into it, snaking his arm around Cas' waist as he felt his body warm up, the need to be closer to Castiel intensifying. He hitched a leg over Castiel, the kiss growing heavy and heated as he straddled him, their chests pressed together, Dean's hands cupping the sides of Castiel's face. 

Dean pulled away to breathe, and Castiel offered up his neck, tilting back his head so that Dean could scrape his teeth over the sensitive skin there. He sucked bruises that each of them knew Castiel would look at fondly the next day, licking over them, nipping gingerly. 

Castiel, who's pants felt just a little too small at this point, curled his lithe hands around Dean's hips, aligning their crotches and rolling up into Dean's as Dean let out a hitched breath at the newfound feeling. Castiel bit his lip hard, holding back whimpers as he kept up the pace whilst Dean furiously kissed down his neck.

Dean tugged at Castiel's shirt, and Castiel wasted no time scrambling to pull it off as Dean did the same with his own. Neither boy worried about being caught, not with the desperate need to have each other, and with the fact that they were in a secluded little spot. Castiel did worry, however, that Dean wasn't going fast enough for his desires. Castiel fiddled with the edge of Dean's jeans, and Dean got the message, sitting back to pull them off, Castiel following suit until they were both bare skin shadowed by moonlight and darkness. 

"In my bag, front pocket," Castiel panted. Dean scrambled over to Castiel's backpack, grinning as he took out the lube and condom that had been discreetly packed there.

"I can always count on you to be prepared, can't I?" Dean asked, settling between Castiel's legs which were spread wide and inviting. Castiel rolled his eyes fondly, looking up at Dean with a little smirk.

"Just hurry up and get your dick inside of me," Castiel remarked as Dean drizzled lube over one finger.

"Bossy," Dean commented, and Castiel sighed as one cool, slick finger was pressed to his entrance. 

"I've been thinking about your dick all day, sue me," Castiel retorted shakily as Dean slowly pressed his finger in. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

"Mmm, I love it when you're sassy," Dean said, giving Castiel's inner thigh a little nip.

Dean let Castiel relax into the feeling before slipping in a second finger, working him open gently. But he grinned wickedly before crooking his fingers in just the right way so that Castiel's breath caught in the back of his throat, his hips twitching downwards. "Fuck, right there, ah, Dean," he choked out as Dean massaged slowly over his prostate. Castiel let out a long groan as Dean passed over that sweet bundle of nerves with each slide of his two fingers. Soon enough, a third made its way in there, and Castiel was a mess, grinding his hips down, trying to silence the pleading noises that were begging to be let loose.

Dean waited until Castiel was ready before he slipped his fingers out, and fumbled for the condom packet. Castiel waited patiently while Dean got it on and poured on a generous amount of lube before positioning himself against Castiel. Dean bracketed his arms besides Castiel's head, and Castiel wrapped his legs tightly around Dean. Slowly pushing in, Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he sighed at the feeling of finally being full, and Dean groaned at the feeling of being inside of Castiel. Castiel smiled, his hands grabbing two handfuls of Dean's ass once again as he kissed Dean, taking his lower lip between his teeth and biting softly before letting go. “Fuck me,” he whispered, hands sliding up Dean’s back.

Dean let out a pleased groan, giving one gentle thrust before giving a harsher second one. Castiel looked up at Dean with a glimmer in his eye, smoothing his hands through Dean’s hair. “Yeah, that’s it, babe, c’mon, just like that,” he encouraged as Dean bit and kissed along Castiel’s jaw line, letting out soft moans the whole time. Castiel snuck a hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer so that they could share a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue, the messy meeting of lips. Castiel could feel his cock slapping between their stomach with every thrust, and his breathing grew heavy as the kiss grew open mouthed. 

The smell of salt water and the sound of crashing waves in the distance soon faded as Dean angled his thrusts just right, and Castiel was crying out in pleasure. “Fuck, Dean, right there, right there,” Castiel breathed out, his body flooding with heat, pleasure flowing all throughout his body as Dean bit into his shoulder to muffle a sound of ecstasy as he felt his climax approaching a little too fast.

Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s back, pulling him as close as possible, closing his eyes to take in the moment, to take in the heat of Dean’s body, the fading smells and sounds that floated in the darkness of a moonlit night. The air that held a slight chill was no longer chilly as the two mixed together, sweaty skin and lust clouding around them.

Dean finally felt his pleasure crest as he watched Castiel beneath him who was grabbing his own hair, eyes shut tight, lip between teeth as he let out little whimpers that would have been moans if he hadn’t been biting his lip. And that beautiful picture is what sent Dean over the edge as he bit harder into the crook of Castiel’s shoulder, his hips stuttering.

Castiel didn’t even have to ask Dean before Dean was wrapping his fist around Cas’ cock, stroking it fast as Castiel bucked his hips up into it, letting out a choked moan as he came all over his and Dean’s belly. 

The two lay tangled together for a moment, coming down from their orgasms with panting breaths and lazy kisses to sweaty skin. “Dean?” Castiel said.

“Yeah?” Dean panted back.

“Thanks for teaching me how to skip stones. And, you know, how to kiss,” Castiel remarked quietly. Dean grinned widely, remembering the night that Dean gave Cas his first kiss, the night that he taught him how to skip stones. And he remembered how that led to nights like these where they would go there to skip stones, or make out, or even fuck, how it led to them together, and he realized he wasn’t the only one who was glad that he taught Cas how to kiss or skip stones.

“It was my absolute pleasure, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA look i posted on time today, someone get me my medal :D anyways tell me what you guys liked or disliked and what you hope to see in the future!! thank you for reading :) oh, and once again, you can find me on tumblr [right over here!!!](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com/)


End file.
